que bien me conoce
by Hermione Alejandra
Summary: lo que ella siempre quizo saber, nadie la ayudo excepto él, un para todos, malvado piromaniaco
1. el ¿mi profesor?

_Él ¿mi profesor? _

_Besó a aquel chico como siempre lo hacía cada mañana cuando este la iba a buscar a su dormitorio, pero esta vez algo extraño pasó. El Hombre de Hielo se empezó a poner muy pálido y segundos después cayó al suelo convulsionando. Lo que esta sureña mas temía había sucedido, pensó que podría librarse ya de eso que tanto le afectaba, pero se equivocó _

La imagen de la única persona a quien más amaba y el daño que ella le había hecho, la llevó a tomar la decisión más radical de su vida, abandonar a los x-men y la escuela. Ya no le haría más daño a nadie si se separaba y buscaba su propio rumbo lejos de todos.

Corrió hacia un bosque donde podría esconderse hasta saber que hacer y a donde dirigirse, el único detalle era que en ese bosque se resguardaba a la hermandad de los mutantes, dirigida por el recuperado Magneto.

Un año había transcurrido desde que la lucha en alcatraz había tenido como consecuencia la cura de Magneto, y también, pero por decisión propia la de Rouge. La similitud entre ellos es que Magneto al igual que Pícara habían recuperado sus poderes, lo que en conclusión significa que la cura había sido temporal.

La vuelta de aquella mutación tenía a Rouge sumida en una de sus grandes tristezas, ya que no podría volver a estar con el hombre de hielo, su novio, sin causarle un daño inmediato.

Así que allí estaba sin techo, ni abrigo; sentada bajo la sombra de un alto árbol que la resguardaría por un tiempo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pyro, el chico de fuego, conocido también como John Allerdyce, era el guardia esa tarde. Su misión resguardar todos los alrededores y vigilar que nadie los estuviese espiando.

Recorrió los más recónditos lugares del bosque, hasta que unos mechones blancos al viento, llamaron su atención. Tomó su encendedor y con una llama en la mano se dirigió hasta el lugar, pensó que aquella jovencita, conocida muy bien por él, estaría seguramente allí por órdenes de Tormenta, como una miembro más de la patrulla X.

Mientras se acercaba recordó todos los momentos vividos en la escuela, que aunque no le eran muy gratos, algo o más bien alguien resaltaba, la chica castaña de piel venenosa, que muchas noches le había robado el sueño, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos tontos sentimientos, y dejar que los descubrieran por su culpa.

Entre más se acercaba, era más difícil tomar la decisión de atacarla o dejarla tranquila, pero para su mala suerte una hoja se le interpuso en su camino y el sonido de esta alertó a la chica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡John! –gritó asustada. Este al verla con los ojos rojos y llorosos, supuso que estaba intentando escapar y todo por culpa del perfecto Bobby.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió con un tono indiferente, pero muy despacio.

- por si lo que piensas es que vengo a buscarlos a ustedes, te equivocas. No vengo por órdenes de nadie.

- entonces.

- quiero estar sola.

- ¿Bobby?-preguntó y la castaña se puso a llorar inmediatamente.- si no los conociera como los conozco, pensaría que es una típica pelea de novios, pero como sé, lo que sé diría que tu poder volvió y no sabes como controlarlo.- la chica sonrió un poco al escuchar el trabalenguas que había hecho su ex compañero, para llegar al punto de que sabía lo que ocurría.

- tantas palabras para decir tan poco, Pyro. Porque así creo que te dicen aquí.

- si pero tu puedes decirme John.

Extrañada por la amabilidad de uno de los enemigos de la patrulla X, decidió como antes lo hacía confiar en él y no temerle, porque aunque era un traidor alguna vez fue su amigo.

- sí, tienes razón. Ahora ya puedes irte y alertar a todos de mi presencia.

-no lo haré- la chica lo miró realmente sorprendida.- no lo haré por que sé que no estas aquí para delatarnos y tú necesitas ayuda. Independientemente de que yo haya tomado una decisión diferente a la tuya, en algún tiempo fuimos amigos y yo no te dejaré así como así.

- gracias, creo.

- ¿todavía desconfías?

- no, en ti nunca he desconfiado, puedo decirte que quizás confío más en ti que en el mismo Bobby.- siempre con un puchero de rencor en sus labios el chico sonrió al escucharla.

-eso no lo sabía. Pero lo que si sé es que tú necesitas aprender a controlar tus poderes y yo sé como.

- ¿enserio?- el tema ya le estaba interesando.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y mirando su encendedor que como siempre lo abría y cerraba.

-y ¿para que lo harías?

- para que te busques alguien mejor que ese tonto que tienes como novio, que ahora seguramente tiene que estar en brazos de Kitty.

- no creo y no digas eso.

- Pícara…

-Marie- interrumpió la castaña.

- bueno Marie, los hombre no somos de fierro y desde que yo estaba en la escuela me di cuenta de que esos dos tenían algo escondido. Puede que si, ese hielo andante te quiera y mucho, pero los hombres actuamos por instintos y si una mujer se nos da en bandeja podemos resistir, pero no mucho. Además el quería algo que tu no le podías dar. Y te lo digo cada vez que yo los veía juntos Kitty le hacia ojitos a tu novio y él le sonreía cómplice.

- si igual yo en algunos momento pensé lo mismo pero ese no es el tema ahora, quiero saber como puedo controlar mis poderes.

-es simple, y muy simple. Yo me he dado cuenta que tus poderes se activan cuando alguien esta cerca, por que tienes miedo de hacerle daño.

- obvio eso ya lo sé. Como quieres que no tenga miedo si creo que a cada persona que toque lo voy a dejar en coma.

- he ahí en problema, si te pudieras controlar, confiando y sin temer a tu poder, estoy seguro que podrías controlarlo.

- pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Es algo involuntario temer para mí.

- y si yo te ayudo…

- ¿enserio harías eso por mi?- el brillo de los ojos verdes de Rouge, impidió que este se negara a ayudarla, además dentro de él habían vuelto a surgir los sentimientos guardados.

- si, pero tú ¿confías realmente en mi?

- si.

- y si yo te dijera que al tocarme no me harás daño ¿me creerías?

Dudo un instante, pero después de que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla no lo defraudaría

-si.

- OK. Vamos a ver. Pero concéntrate no tengas miedo.

John comenzó a rozarle muy despacio el rostro a Pícara con una de sus tibias y un poco ásperas manos, de primera la chica se sintió bien, le encantaba sentirlo cerca, siempre pensó como sería que él la tocara; pero luego de unos segundos la respiración del rubio se empezó a agitar señal de que algo no estaba funcionando bien.

- perdona John.- le gritó y se separó de él.

- no te preocupes, pero que te pasó todo iba muy bien.

- es que me puse nerviosa.

- ¿te pongo nerviosa? – se burló

- no eres tú es la situación.- gritó intentando defenderse, porque él si la ponía nerviosa. Siempre le atrajo un poco pero lo veía como algo prohibido.

- ya pero tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer nada malo. O no te das cuenta de que si tú te pones nerviosa, me transmites eso y puedo ser yo él que te haga daño.

Ya mejor, el chico volvió a intentarlo, quizás todo sería un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado, ya que sacarle la idea de que no le va a hacer daño a nadie a una persona que viene pensando así hace una gran cantidad de años, le llevaría un poco más de tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Poder tocar ese rostro que tanto había deseado tocar durante el tiempo en la escuela, era el placer más grande de toda su existencia y no lo iba a desperdiciar aunque tuviese que morir en el intento, pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

- ves que nada malo iba a pasar- le dijo al alejarse y notar que le chica había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar más el contacto.

- por que no pudo hacer esto Bobby- susurró para si misma al abrir sus ojos, pero Pyro la habías escuchado.

- por dos puntos, tu tenias miedo y él también, quizás incluso más que tú. Yo siempre le relate mi teoría y él solo me decía que era un tonto y que eso era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en su vida, nunca quiso intentarlo y quizás por eso nunca pudiste tenerle confianza. Vas a tener que pasar otras pruebas para mejorar tu autocontrol, así que no pienses que ya estas lista.


	2. ¿aún más?

¿Aun más?

-¿cuales?

-tu confía en mi, y has todo lo que yo te diga. Hoy me voy a quedar contigo, no vaya a ser que te encuentren cuando estés durmiendo.

-gracias.

La chica llevaba con ella un saco de dormir, así que se introdujo y se durmió, muy agradecida y segura porque la estaban cuidando desde la copa de un árbol.

Dos horas después sin hacer mucho ruido, John bajó del árbol y se acercó a Picara, se veía hermosa durmiendo con los dos mechones blancos cayéndole por la frente y sin pensarlo dos veces le comenzó a acariciar el pelo, la chica dormía tan profunda tranquilamente que no se dio cuenta de nada y por lo mismo al rubio tampoco le ocurrió nada y así pasó gran parte de la noche al lado de aquella chica de piel venenosa.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó y se topó al chico a su lado y del puro susto él chico empezó a ponerse pálido así es que la chica de mechones blancos se levantó y rápidamente se alejó de él.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso. –Le gritó- además ¿Qué hacías a mi lado?

- no pensaste que iba a estar arriba del árbol toda la noche, no es muy cómodo que digamos.

- pero ¿porque tenias que estar tan cerca mío?

- ¿te molesta?

- no, pero…

- entonces como no te molesta- intento acercarse más, pero la chica instintivamente retrocedió.-ya OK.

- ¿debes tener hambre? –preguntó tomando su bolso.

-si un poco.

- ya ven yo tengo un poco de comida aquí.

-que precavida.

- no me iba a morir de hambre.

Después de comer, la chica se sintió mucho mejor, sin el concierto que tenía su estomago, además estaba más tranquila, se le había pasado el susto de aquella mañana y pareciera que había dormido demasiado, por que ya sería aproximadamente el mediodía.

- John, yo tengo que cambiarme de ropa, estoy toda sucia- dijo avergonzada.

- ¿y?

- ¿que piensas verme mientras me cambio?

- ¿tendrías algún problema?- sonrió malévolamente.

- no- contestó irónicamente- tan solo que si te atreves a verme te voy a dejar convulsionando te lo advierto.- le dijo levantando uno de sus brazos amenazantes.

Esto hizo recordar a John, el día en que habían ido a la casa de Bobby y ella le había robado su poder para apagar el incendio que él mismo había provocado. Y por ningún motivo quería sentirse así de nuevo.

- OK, -se subió de nuevo al árbol y la dejó vestirse tranquila.

Mas tarde continuaron con sus clases.

- hoy, vas a tener que hacer lo que hice yo ayer. Para que aprendas a controlar tú misma, tu fuerza.- la chica lo miró sonrojada- ya no tengas vergüenza.

La chica se quitó sus guantes y comenzó a acariciarle la cara a John, quien al comenzar el contacto se estremeció un poco, la castaña al darse cuenta de esto se sonrió, porque sabía que eso no lo habían provocado sus poderes, no ocurrió nada y la chica ya se sentía más segura de si misma. Al separarse él hizo una mueca como enojado imperceptible para cualquiera ya que era lo normal en él, pero a ella le pareció extraño.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se sonrió, era una pregunta obvia, pero quería escucharlo; aunque fuera difícil.

- es que no quería que te alejaras.- le dijo rápidamente para que la chica no lo entendiera, pero no consiguió su propósito.

- ¿te gustó? – se acercó de nuevo y le rozó el rostro despacio, pero el le tomó sus manos y la acercó cada vez más a su cara. La chica se sentía extrañamente feliz, como si la hubieran tomado, levantado y ahora flotaba. -¿eso también era un prueba?

- por supuesto. –Le dijo al alejarse.- ahora voy a tener que dar señales de vida. Ayer me desaparecí y no quiero que me busquen. Ten cuidado. Y no te vayas todavía no estas lista.

La chica lo miró con ojos como platos, preparándose para reclamar pero él ya había salido corriendo.


	3. desiciones y confesiones

Decisiones y confesiones

John dio aviso de que estaba bien, y de que solamente había decidido dar una vuelta, que no se preocuparan. Magneto, no le dio mucha importancia aunque pudieran correr peligro, pero confiaba en Pyro.

Este volvió al escondite donde se encontraba Marie, ella estaba recostada en un árbol, muy silenciosa, casi sin moverse.

- buena chica.-le dijo acercándose.

- soy obediente- le contestó tiernamente, sonriéndole.

- te ves tierna así, no sé como Bobby te podría cambiar por Kitty.- ve que los ojos se le ponen vidriosos- ya, disculpa. No llores, por favor.

- prometo no volver a llorar por ese tonto OK- le dijo.

- promesas son promesas, así que tienes que cumplirla. - Replicó secándole una lagrimita que se disponía a salir.-ya tienes tus poderes controlados.

- es que contigo me siento muy segura.

- lo que ahora tienes que tener en cuenta es que no siempre las personas van ser así de seguras como yo, por eso tu tienes que controlarte el doble, y sin miedo. No todos nos podemos controlar. – le toma la cara delicadamente y la besa muy despacio, para ir cada vez subiendo de intensidad.

- no puedo- susurró al separarse, activo sus poderes solo para poder parar.- no me hagas daño, sabes que no le puedo hacer esto a Bo…- al escuchar ese nombre se llenó de rabiay se abalanzó hacia John. Este se quitó.

- no Marie. Yo no quiero que me utilices para desquitarte con Bobby.- le dijo tristemente y se alejó.

Picara se quedó allí, y con su dedo rozaba sus labios, recordando lo bien que había sentido ese beso, lo apasionado y al mismo tiempo tierno, y ese calor inconfundible. Sin duda mucho más bueno que los que le daba Bobby, que lo hacía con miedo y cuando ella había decidido dejar sus poderes, ya él no era el mismo la trataba bien, pero no lo sentía tan enamorado.

Deseaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, ese fuego que emanaba en cada caricia. Había sido una tonta, que le importaba lo que pensara Bobby. Quería sentirlo de nuevo. Se había ido pero pronto volvería.

No se equivocó, cerca de una hora después volvió. Todavía estaba sentido lo podía apreciar en su cara, en su voz, pero no se quedaría así. Lo necesitaba.

- ya estas lista para volver, ya te sabes controlar, ya no me necesitas.

- en eso último te equivocas, aun te necesito.-le besó apasionadamente, pero este se separó

- no quiero que me utilices, o acaso no lo entiendes.- le gritó enfurecido.

- no te estoy utilizando, o en cierto modo sí, te estoy utilizando para dejar de pensar en ti, para dejar de necesitarte, para dejar de desearte, para poder sentir tus labios otra vez. –lo beso y esta ves él no dijo nada solo la abrazó, y correspondió a su beso. Se recorrieron mutuamente con sus manos, hasta que Picara las enlazó en el cabello de John y este en la cintura de la chica.

- siempre te amé Marie.-confesó John.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que ya no amaba tanto a el hombre de hielo como al principio de su relación, quizás por la culpa de u mutación o por la de el chico, que no le demostraba que en realidad la quería y eso en muchas ocasiones la hizo sentir mal, porque pensaba que él solo le tenía cariño y no el amor que decía sentir. Ahora se daba cuenta que eso fue matando el amor que le sintió. Con Pyro se volvió a sentir amada y su corazón volvió a latir.

- John, yo se que lo que dices es cierto, siempre me di cuenta y tu me gustabas un poco pero te veía como algo prohibido.

- ¿prohibido?

- si por que tú eras como el chico malo, y no sé.

- y lo sigo siendo.

-pero ya no quiero ser la tradicional chica buena que se queda con el tierno chico bueno.

- ¿rebelde?-la miró a los ojos, sin soltarla.

- pero John, tengo que advertirte algo, tu me gustas, pero no sé si pueda amarte como tú me amas, por lo menos ahora. No puedo cambiar tan rápido.

- lo sé, Picara, lo sé. Pero lo que no sé, es si tu vas a volver a la escuela, o si vas a volver a verme, y como nos vamos a ver si así lo decides. Y lo más importante, si vas volver con Bobby.

La chica de mechones blancos se soltó del abrazo del piromaniaco y se dio vuelta para no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Johnny, yo no voy a volver con Bobby. Tú me abriste los ojos para darme cuenta de que yo ya no lo quiero. A pesar de que necesite un poco de tiempo para olvidarlo, pensar en lo que voy a hacer y que quizás no pueda pasar tanto tiempo contigo, lo que conlleva a no poder un compromiso más formal, te prometo que tú no estarás fuera de mis planes. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por estar juntos, pero dame tiempo- se volteó para ver la cara de su pirómano, nunca lo había visto más feliz.

El chico impulsivo como era se le tiró en los brazos, lamentablemente la chica tenía miedo de la reacción y no pudo borrar de su mente ese sentimiento. Lo que llevó a que John cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

Poco después despertó.

- ¿estas bien?

- ¿por que me hiciste eso?, eres una niña mala- le dijo riendo.

- y tu debes aprender a nunca tomarme así por sorpresa, suerte que te solté pronto por que si no estarías más grave y a donde te llevo, a estas horas.


	4. la despedida

La despedida

El rubio recién se dio cuenta de que la noche, ya había caído, y de que la chica ya se había vestido para dormir.

- y claro tan preocupada estabas que tuviste hasta tiempo de vestirte.

- John, para que me iba a preocupar tanto si tú eres muy fuerte.- le tocó uno de sus musculosos brazos.- y no me dejarías sola.-habló sensualmente.

- ¿Qué planeas, Picara?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- una despedida.

-¿una despedida?- preguntó asustado.

-una despedida del bosque, porque tarde o temprano voy a tener que volver a la escuela.

- pero me vas a dejar solito.- le dijo tristemente con cara de niño pequeño.

- por un tiempo, y no hagas eso por que ya te lo había comentado hace un rato atrás.

-pero es que igual, no se si esto pueda seguir y tampoco como lo voy a soportar cuando, por ejemplo Magneto se decida a volver a atacar. Tendré que luchar en contra tuyo y no puedo hacerte daño.- se giró y camino por el lugar sin alejarse demasiado.

- no sé, yo también estoy en esa encrucijada, pero tu tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía. Y ahora debemos aprovechar el tiempo libre, por que Logan y los demás deben estarme buscando y no quiero que piensen que estoy con Magneto y te hagan daño cuando lo encuentren.

- ¿y que piensas hacer?

- solo dejarme llevar- le contestó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente, el chico se separó un segundo tan solo para preguntarle.

-¿estas segura?

-completamente.- comenzaron a acariciarse con amor y pasión contenida pareciera por mucho tiempo, la ropa comenzó a convertirse en un impedimento que pronto lograron quitar, y él la hizo suya en aquel bosque. Fue para ellos lo más lindo en sus vidas. Los movimientos rítmicos acompañados de besos y caricias avivaban mas el fuego y tiempo después cansados se recostaron y durmieron. Mas tarde y todavía juntos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin ningún apuro. John se volvió hacia el lugar donde habían estado recostados y se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el suelo. Perspicazmente pensó lo que nunca se había imaginado, Marie era virgen, la chica notó lo que él estaba pensando y le dijo:

- sí John, con Bobby nunca pasó nada, absolutamente nada.- el chico la miró sorprendido y alegre por el ser el primero, la abrazó en un ataque de impulsividad.- pero ahora ya tengo que irme, en serio, no quiero que te hagan daño.

- ¿pero vendrás a verme?

- obvio, vendré mañana y nos pondremos de acuerdo los días para que no nos descubran y podamos salir juntos. – se despidieron con un beso, seguros de que el amor que se había profesado no era un sueño, ni algo pasajero, si no algo que frente a todo lucharía por sobrevivir.


	5. no puedo creerlo

No puedo creerlo

A la mañana siguiente y de regreso en la escuela, Marie presurosa buscó al hombre de hielo, supuso que estaría en su habitación, así que primeramente se dirigió allí, pronto tendría tiempo para saludar y dar las explicaciones pertinentes al caso. Cuando llegó allí, abrió la puerta y mientras lo hacía gritó:

-hola Bobby- pero lo que contempló la dejo perpleja, en la cama del chico estaba Kitty, desnuda y abrazando al chico que tenía al lado, al despertarse Bobby miró hacia la puerta y vio a Picara ahí. Rápidamente se paró cubierto por una toalla que tenía encima de una silla al lado de la cama. Por mientras Kitty miraba cabizbaja la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana

-Marie, yo te puedo explicar todo. 

- claro que puedes Bobby, pero yo no te quiero escuchar, no quiero que me mientas más.-le dijo casi al borde del llanto, pero recordó la promesa echa a John y no se dejó vencer, además ella se había preparado para todo y esa era su más grande sospecha.

- pero Picara, escúchame.- le rogó de rodillas.

- porque no vas y le pides a ella que te escuche, sé que lo haría con gusto y haría otra cosa, con aun más gusto.-le dice señalando a la cama, con una rabia incontrolable y ganas de ocupar su poder en él y ella.-sabes Bobby, o quizás hielo andante, esto se acabó para siempre. Y a ti Kitty, se un poco más difícil, si no quieres que los hombre te ocupen para 

"eso", nada más. 

- yo a Bobby, lo amo y le doy lo que tú no le pudiste dar, es simple. –contestó enfurecida por los insultos. 

- pero Bobby no te ama, solo te ocupa y no creo que un Hielo andante pueda amar de verdad.- le dijo y muy digna se fue, en busca de Logan, para explicarle donde estaba y que no se preocupara por ella. 

Al llegar a la cocina, donde fue para buscar algo para tomar se encontró con Logan, quien la miró muy emocionado y abrazó fuerte.

- Marie¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todas partes.

- me estas asfixiando Logan.- le dijo la chica y este se separó, la miró sorprendido por que ya no llevaba sus guantes y a él no le había ocurrido nada.

- perdón, pero fue la emoción y ¿tus guantes?

- ya no los necesito.

- y eso ¿por que?

- por esto- le tomó una mano y muy concentrada controló su miedo para no hacerle daño, Logan sorprendido, pero no asustado, sonrió.- ya aprendí a controlar mi miedo, pero no me tomes de sorpresa por que hago daño.

- muy bien, pero me debes una explicación. – la chica le soltó la mano, porque sabía que se iba a poner nerviosa. Necesitaba una excusa muy buena o él no le creería. 

- estuve en un lugar muy acogedor, donde me trataron muy bien y no me pasó nada así que no te preocupes, no me hagas más preguntas sobre eso, por favor. 

- ¿Cómo quieres que no te pregunte si te escapaste así, de un día para otro? O sea lo mínimo que tengo que saber es porque te fuiste. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo no soy tu padre, yo soy tu amigo.

- me fui, por que no quería seguir haciéndole daño a la gente que quería, y el día en que mis poderes regresaron casi dejo inconsciente a Bobby.

- tengo que decirte algo, el día en que tu te fuiste, yo me fui a hablar con Bobby, para preguntarle si sabía donde estabas y me lo pillé con…

-con Kitty-lo interrumpió.- si ya lo sé, me acaban de dar una bienvenida que ni te lo imaginas.

- y no te importa.

- alguien me hizo ver, que por tontos como él, no vale la pena botar una lágrima. 

- esa es mi chiquita- la abrazó de nuevo y ella se fue, muy contenta. Pero por dentro sentía la rabia de la situación vista, no por que tuviese celos, sino por que nunca vio que aquel chico de ojos azules no la amaba y que nunca la amó tanto como su Pyro.

En ese momento se preguntaba como nunca se había dado cuenta de que el chico de fuego la quería, bueno es probable que fuera porque él siempre se portaba indiferente con todos y con todo, pero siempre vio en él a alguien en quien confiar, y John se comportaba diferente con ella, pero solo pensó que era porque era un buen amigo. De repente escucha su nombre, se voltea y…


	6. una visita

Una visita

Era Pyro, su Pyro, que la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, siempre con su encendedor en la mano.

- aléjate de ella- le gritó Logan, poniéndose al frente de Marie que contemplaba la situación muy asustada. Él sacó rápidamente sus garras, pero ella tomándolo por el brazo lo detuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en ese instante.

-detente, no le hagas nada por favor.-le rogó.

-pero Marie, él te puede hacer daño dijo volteándose hacia ella.

- no lo creo, si fue tan amable como para enseñarme como controlar mis poderes, no creo que ahora sea tan estúpido, como para atacarme.-le contestó mirando al rubio que le sonreía desde la puerta aun.

- no te creo, él…

-si- corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de Pyro- es la única persona que me logró convencer que no siempre tengo que hacer daño a los que quiero.

- pero, tú y él… no entiendo nada- dijo Logan, todavía desconfiado.

- no te preocupes, no pienso hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en todo este mundo- dijo John, besando a la chica, tiernamente.

- es una larga historia, muy larga-dijo Marie, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lobezno.

-podría contarme el resumen, si no te molesta-dijo sarcásticamente, Wolwerine.

- Que yo amo mucho a esta chica y no podría hacerle daño por ningún motivo. Y por supuesto yo fui quien estuvo con ella en todo el tiempo que pasó fuera de la escuela.- respondió John con toda seguridad, pero al escuchar esto Logan volvió a sacar sus garras ocultas y se dispuso a atacar.

- Como puedo confiar en ti, mientras Magneto pudo haberlos descubierto.

- John no es un imbécil y...

- Eso lo dudo mucho.- interrumpió Lobezno.

- Y los dos tuvimos mucho cuidado para que no nos descubrieran.

- No puedo entender como tú pudiste poner tus ojos en eso.

- Porque fue el único que me ha amado sinceramente, como yo necesito. Sin miedo.- Ante esta perpectiva la cara de Lobezno se suavizó considerablemente, ya que los ojos de la castaña estaban un poco vidriosos.

- Tranquila, Marie. A pesar de la oposición de todo el mundo, yo estaré contigo siempre.- le dijo John en un susurro. Pero ante la aguda audición de Lobezno esto fue claramente escuchable.

- Yo... - dijo Logan, claramente incómodo e inseguro.

- Logan, tú sabes bien que yo sé cuidarme. Y no tomaría esta difícil desición si no estuviera segura de lo que hago. Yo confío en John y sé que aunque esto sea un tanto peligroso para él y para mí, puedo correr el riesgo.

- Está bien. Tú sabes que lo que te hace feliz, me hace feliz a mí tambien. Pero estoy bastante preocupado por lo que hará Magneto cuando descubra su relación.

- Eso lo veremos cuando ocurra, pero seremos cuidadosos. Además, aunque tenga que morir, protegeré a Marie con todas mis fuerzas.

- Eso espero- dijo aún arisco y un poco enfadado.- Eso no tiene que decir que yo tenga que llevarme bien con él. Tenlo claro Marie.

Ella saltó a los brazos de su mejor amigo y fuertemente le besó la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Pero lo que vendría sería aún más dificil, cuando la cara del Hombre de Hielo asomó por la puerta, poniendo alerta a Jonh quien ya tenía una flama en su mano.

- Lo siento- dijo Marie a Logan ya que la respiración de este se había aigtado en reacción a su poder.

Bobby, entró en la cocina, con el rostro realmente desencajado por la sorpresa y el enojo.

- ¿Que hace el aquí?

- Vine a visitar a mi...- vio la cara de suplica de Marie y no bastaron palabras para entenderla.- A mi amiga.

- Tú ya no eres nada de nosotros. Nuestra amistad se acabó desde que te aliaste a Magneto.

- Yo no creo eso. John es mi amigo, aún sigue siéndolo.- replicó la castaña con toda seguridad, mientras se acercaba a Pyro con toda precuación y tomándole una de sus manos inconsientemente.

- TU ¿COMO?- casi chilló al darse cuenta de eso.

- Te dije que mi teoría funcionaría a la perfección.- respondió con tono arrogante.

- Suéltala- gritó Bobby.

- No pienso hacerlo.- el calor que emanaba John comenzaba a sentirse en el lugar, en clara oposición al frío del poder de Bobby.

- Tranquilo, esto no vale la pena. Por favor.- le rogó Marie a John.

- Prefiero irme, sé que puede parecer cobarde, pero no quiero causarte más problemas. Si me necesitas... Bueno, por lo visto estarás segura con Wolwerine. - miró a este último, quien estaba a la defensiva, dispuesto a proteger como fuera a la castaña.- te dejo en buenas manos.

Se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla que causó el enfado supremo de Bobby.

- Logan, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Bobby? Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en el pasillo, pero necesito conversar con él.

- Esta bien, pero si me necesitas solo llámame.

Caminó a paso raudo hacia fuera de la cocina, mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en el peligro emocional y físico que corría su pequeña Pícara.

- ¿Qué hacía él aquí?- preguntó recalcando cada una de sus palabras.


	7. El Fin

El Fin.

-Como te dijo, tan solo venía a visitarme.- Contestó tranquilamente.

- No me mientas.

- Mira quien lo dice.

Miró el suelo arrepentido, mientras una de sus manos se convertía en hielo.

- No sé porque lo hice, no debí haberte mentido.

- No debiste haberlo hecho, eso esta más que claro.

- Pero yo ahora estoy muy arrepentido, si pudieras darme una sola oportunidad, prometo que no te decepcionaré.

- Sabes, yo también estoy bastante arrepentida…- La cara de Bobby se iluminó.- pero de haber sido tu novia. No sé como pude ser tan idiota, como pude creer que un hielo Andante pudiese amar. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, porque parece que en cierto sentido no eras tan frío como creía, y yo pienso que Kitty puede ser la testigo más fiable de eso. -El rubio guardó silencio por mucho tiempo.- - Bien. Tan solo quiero que sepas que nuestra relación, si es que alguna vez existió alguna, se terminó y no hay vuelta que darle; así que no me ruegues ni nada por el estilo, porque yo ya no siento nada por ti.

- Claro, ahora estas con él.

- Típico de los hombres, no pueden ver sus propios errores y se excusan en los demás.

- Pero dime tan solo si es cierto.- replicó furioso.

- Y qué si así fuera. Por lo menos yo tuve el valor de terminar contigo antes de andar a escondidas con alguien. Además eso no es asunto tuyo, porque todo lo que me concierne dejó de ser tu problema desde ahora y para siempre. Y yo no terminé contigo por alguien, terminé contigo por tu propia causa, porque tu nunca me amaste y yo me di cuenta que tampoco te amé.

Pero luego una reacción inesperada por parte de Bobby, dejó anonadada a la castaña. Aquel rubio tomó a la chica por los hombros y la besó a la fuerza mientras sus manos gélidas no le permitían movimiento alguno. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, y al instante su poder empezó a hacer efecto, pero como el rubio ya sabía claramente que si utilizaba un poco de su poder de buena forma no resultaría herido como lo había hecho en su casa, (Cuando estaban escapando de los soldados que se habían tomado la escuela al mando de Striker), pero que nunca se había atrevido a intentar de nuevo, concentró toda su fuerza.

Al ver imposibilitado su poder Marie empezó a golpearlo, pero el cansancio la vencía cada vez más. Pocos segundos después llegó su salvación al escuchar la voz tan querida y una llama de fuego alzarse en la polera del Chico de Hielo, a quien no le importó en lo más mínimo.

- Suéltala, te lo ordeno. – rugió.

Pero una voz aún más autoritaria le siguió a la anterior.

- Como tu profesor te ordenó que sueltes a Marie. Ahora.- este era por supuesto Logan.

Como chico bueno que era, obedeció a la orden inmediatamente y soltó a la chica que temblaba por el susto y sus poderes reprimidos.

John corrió hacia ella, pero Marie se alejó instintivamente.

- No quiero hacerte daño- dijo en voz baja, mientras caía al suelo.

- Sabes que puedo con esto, no te preocupes.- la abrazó fuertemente, mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y luego desapareció.

Mientras tanto, Logan había apartado a Bobby, y lo tenía en el otro lado de la cocina mirando la escena que se producía con los ojos llenos de furia e impotencia, aunque con un poco de resignación.

- Váyanse de aquí, sé que no podré sostenerlo por mucho tiempo sin hacerle daño.- gritó Logan.

John tomó a Marie y la levantó. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el patio del colegio, que por esas horas estaba completamente vacío.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al ver que los colores volvían al rostro de su castaña.

- Estoy mejor.- dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

- No te esfuerces mucho, yo estaré hasta que te sientas mejor.- la besó tiernamente, mientras la puesta de sol se contemplaba a sus espaldas.

- Entonces no quiero sentirme mejor.- replicó alegremente.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo siempre.

Aunque las lágrimas luchaban por salir, la promesa hecha a su nuevo amor, no podría ser rota mientras ella viviese, aunque las fuerzas ya se le agotaban.

El cansancio la venció, haciendo que se durmiese en el regazo de aquel chico que la acompañaba.

Pero lo más importante es que aquella tarde, después de todo, su piromaniaco estaba con ella en el jardín de su escuela, de su hogar.


End file.
